OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Kise tepar kena demam akibat kecebur kolam, setelah itu dirawat di rumah sakit. tapi dirinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya..? ada apa dengannya? dan kemunculan seorang gadis kecil misterius akan membawa Kise pada pengalaman supranatural! Kepo? baca dehh
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kise kena demam parah dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit indah nian namanya**

**oke dia pun mengalami hal mistis juga.. apakah itu?**

**WARNING : GARING, GARING. GA TAU MAU DIBAWA KE MANA...**

* * *

Setting dibuka dengan sebuah kamar berukuran sedang, bercat putih, dengan tirai tipis, di sana terdapat sebuah lemari kecil dan sebuah bunga berwarna merah. Di sana terbujur seorang pria berambut kuning terkapar tak berdaya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang.

Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo, di sanalah Kise dirawat akibat demam parah yang melandanya selama hampir 2 minggu. Mungkin karena banyak sekali kegiatan dan lagi dia sempat tercebur di kolam saat musim dingin di sekolahnya, Kise hanya bisa pasrah dengan selang infuse di tangan kirinya.

"Mattaku.. demam selama 2 minggu menjadikan neraka terparah di musim dingin.. uh.. aku ga tau harus ngapain tapi ini benar-benar menyedihkan…" Kise menerawang ke langit-langit dia memflashbackan ingatannya…

_2 minggu lalu di musim dingin, SMP TEIKOU…_

_"Heeeii Kurokocchi, bisa temani aku mengambil handuk di Gym?" Kise menyapa cowok kecil bermata sayu itu. _

_"Boleh.."Kuroko mengangguk_

_Kuroko mengikuti Kise ke Gym, disana terlihat para anggota 1st string asik berlatih, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan handuk itu tapi mereka sejenak mampir ke Gym untuk membahas pertandingan yang akan melaju 3 minggu lagi._

_"Masih banyak waktu ga masalah.." sahut Momoi._

_ "Tapi 3 minggu di udara sedingin ini agak seram ya?" Aomine menguap lelah, jelas dia berlatih terus sampai ga tahu kalau dia telah ditegur untuk masuk ke kelas. _

_"Pokoknya waktu 3 minggu harus dibuat latihan.." Midorima mengatur kacamatanya. _

_"Kurasa Akacchin ga keberatan kalau semisal kita istirahat dulu.." Murasakibara melirik Akashi dengan tenang. _

_"Baiklah.. setelah ini kumpul di kafetaria ya, akan kubahas formasi untuk pertandingan.." Akashi berhasil membuat Kise dan yang lain sumringah, kapten mereka memang terkesan dingin tapi dia pengertian dan baik hati._

_Setelah ganti pakaian, kiseki no sedai bersama Momoi berjalan kea rah kafetaria mereka sibuk sampai-sampai Kuroko tak sadar di depannya ada sebuah kolam ikan yang dibuat oleh anak Kelas 3-A beberapa hari lalu.._

_"Tetsuu awaaasss!" Aomine menyadari hal itu namun dia agak terlambat menarik tangan Kuroko, dengan cepat Kise melempar Kuroko dan dirinya tercebur indah ke kolam itu.. _

_"Kisee kun! Kau taka pa-apa?" seru Kuroko. _

_"Cuma kolam kecil.. ga masalah.." jawab cowok itu._

_Kecelakaan di halaman ternyata tak selesai hanya sampai di sana, saat di kafetaria, Kise merasa kepalanya berat dan sukses pingsan di depan Midorima…_

Itulah… kejadian kenapa dia berhasil masuk rumah sakit karena demam musim dingin…

"Kurasa akan makin lama aku di sini…huuuh.." Kise melihat ke jendela, kemudian tatapannya berhenti di pintu kamarnya, di sana dia melihat seorang gadis kecil berkulit putih porselen dengan rambut putih silver mengintipnya dari celah pintu.

"Hei siapa itu?" Kise menyipitkan matanya.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa…

"Oke aku mulai berhalusinasi…" Kise tertidur dan jam terus berdenting..

Kise membuka matanya, dia merasa sangat pusing, dia mencoba mencari air minum.

"Uhh kepalaku ini serasa ingin dicopot.. lagian sepertinya sudah malam..berapa lama aku tidur?" Kise melirik jam, jam 9 malam. Tapi sebelum dia beranjak, dia merasa ada yang aneh..

"Kenapa aku ga merasakan ada lantai? Mana selang infusku? Tubuhku jadi ringan?" Pertanyaan Kise membuat kepalanya makin berdentang hebat. Dia mengamati sekeliling, ga ada yang aneh.. tapi..

"Tubuhku transparan?" Kise kaget bukan kepalang, dia bisa melihat sosoknya yang sedang tidur di ranjang, dia meraba-raba nadi milik 'tubuhnya'. Masih berdetak.. dia masih hidup.. tapi kenapa dia di sini… itu pertanyaan naluri yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Onii chan melakukan 'itu'?" suara imut menggema di sudut kamar, gadis kecil bermabut putih itu.

"Kau yang tadi ngintip di kamarku?" tanya Kise mendekati gadis kecil dengan piyama pink.

"Kurasa begitu.. soalnya Onii chan bisa melihatku..?" anak itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku..?"

"Onii chan melakukan 'OBE'" jawab gadis itu lagi.

"OBE?"

"Out of Body experience.. onii chan memang sadar tapi tubuhnya tidak.. bisa dibilang hanya arwah Onii chan yang keluar, alam bawah sadar tubuhmu ga merasakannya tapi ingatanmu akan tetap ada.." jelasnya sambil berlari kecil kea rah jendela.

"Jadi sekalipun tubuhku ga bergerak, ingatan selama aku 'keluar' akan ada?" tanya Kise.

"Yup! Coba lihat sini…" gadis itu menunjuk kea rah cermin.. sosok Kise dan gadis itu sangat transparan, bahkan hampir dibilang ga ada..

"Jaa lalu aku harus apa untuk kembali ke tubuhku?" tanya Kise.

"Kau akan melakukan OBE selama 3 hari" gadis kecil imut itu melewati Kise lagi. "Hei, namamu siapa?" Sahut Kise.

"Nanali? Yoroshiku… nee selama OBE, maukah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Nanali tersenyum ringan.

"Tentu saja…" Kise mengikuti anak itu, entah bagaimana dia merasa ada untungnya juga melakukan OBE. Toh daripada dia nganggur, ini masih lebih baik daripada ga punya teman..

"Hmm tapi kalau begini istilahnya aku adalah arwah penasaran ya? Eh aku salah ga? Nanti aku dikira sudah mati? Tapi denyut jantungku ga berhenti kok.. ahh sebodo amat mending cari cara untuk kembali.." Kise ngedumel, dia melewati gelapnya malam, dan Nanali menunggunya di kursi taman..

Selanjutnya, siapakah yang bakal menyadari keberadaan Kise? Pengalaman apa sajakah yang didapatnya?

Dan dunia mistis apakah yang bakal di lewati Kise yang sekarang tak memiliki Tubuh?

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~**

**aiiihhhh misteriii niii**

**Yuzu dapat ide ini dari 13th Hell author hehehehe makacih karena **

**telah memberi Yuzu Inspirasii.. **

**berhubung ini masih misterius mari langsungg**

**R^R yaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Pada akhirnya OBE Kise berada di hari kedua, bersama dan bertemu dengan..?**

**WARNING : ANEH, KRIUK. GARING, GAJEESSS..GEJESS..**

* * *

**RUMAH SAKIT TOKYO... **

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, Kise melihat dirinya di kaca jendela, makin transparan.. sungguh dia ga mengerti harus bersukur atau apa. Saat ini dirinya berada di kursi taman bersama gadis kecil bernama Nanali yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya. Kise tersenyum dan membiarkan gadis mungil itu tertidur di pundaknya.. mungkin gini ya rasanya punya adik? Itulah yang Kise pikirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain Dokter Kairi yang menangani Kise dengan intens mengecek pasiennya, pria berjas putih itu tak mengerti kenapa Kise tidak sadarkan diri padahal dia tidak koma. Demam yang diidapnya pun juga tak berbahaya, malah demamnya sudah turun dan kondisinya normal tapi sang Dokter heran akan kondisi 'kesadaran' Kise.

"TOK-TOK" pintu diketuk pelan, Dokter Kairi menoleh dan menemukan dua sosok yang ternyata adalah Kuroko dan Aomine, di tangan mereka ada sebuah buket titipan Momoi dan sebuah snack milik Murasakibara yang sengaja disumbangkannya.

"Ah Kuroko san dan Aomine san, selamat pagi, tumben tidak sekolah?" sapa Dokter Kairi ramah.

"Ah hari ini peringatan berdirinya sekolah jadi kami libur, oh ya apa ada perubahan pada Kise? Dokter?"jawab Aomine, di wajahnya tersirat sedikit harapan kalau berita tentang temannya yang diopname itu tak membawa angin buruk.

"Sayangnya saya punya dua berita yang berbeda..berita baik dan buruk, mau dengar yang mana?" Dokter Kairi sedikit mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Memangnya arisan? Ya sudah yang baik dulu…" Aomine Cuma sweatdrop sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam penuh harap.

"Hmm berita baiknya, Kise san sudah tidak demam lagi dan kondisinya sudah normal" Dokter Kairi membuka laporannya diiringi hela napas Kuroko dan Aomine.

"Tapi berita lainnya, anak ini sepertinya 'tidak akan sadar' untuk sementara" hening sejenak.. buffering terjadi diantara ketiganya.

"Maksud anda Kise kun koma?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada rendah, berharap perbuatan bodohnya tak sampai membuat nyawa temannya di ujung tugu MONAS.

"Ah tidak dia tidak koma, semuanya normal, mulai dari detak jantung sampai kondisi mentalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat 'kesadarannya' hilang" jawab Dokter Kairi, Aomine masih cengo.

"Jadi….. singkatnya anak ini tidak akan sadar sementara waktu… entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tapi memang begitu adanya"

"Usodaro?*bohong kan?*" sahut Aomine baru tik tok.

"Saya tak bisa memprediksi kapan anak ini 'kembali' yang jelas… sepertinya jiwa anak ini tidak di sini, tapi di tempat lain…!" Dokter Kairi membuat keduanya kaget.

Kise tak disini, padahal tubuhnya disini.. lalu.. kemana 'Kise' yang sebenarnya?

"Apa anda mau bilang dia seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa?" Kuroko melirik Dokter itu kembali.

"Saya dokter nak bukan paranormal, sulit mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu tapi… mungkin saja itu benar adanya" Dokter Kairi membereskan berkasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yaah sering-seringlah ke sini. Mungkin itu akan membantu Kise san" Pintu tertutup dan hanya tinggallah kedua orang itu bersama 'tubuh Kise'.

"Nee.. Kise kun.. kau ada dimana?" gumam Kuroko.

Tak berapa menit setelah itu Kise yang masih terduduk di taman melihat sosok Aomine dan Kuroko yang keluar dari lobby.

"_Aominecchi! Kurokocchi_?" dia kaget dan reflek berdiri.

_"Teman Onii chan kan? Kenapa ga ditemui?"_ Nanali sudah terbangun dan kini berada di samping cowok kece itu.

"_Aku ga terlihat kan_?" terang Kise.

"_Tapi.. meski ga terlihat bukan berarti 'ga bisa dirasakan'_" Nanali membuat Kise tercenang, dia baru saja mendapat ide.

_"Tunggu sebentar ya!_" Kise berlari pergi menyusul dua sohibnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat kawannya 'tertidur' untuk sementara, Aomine dan Kuroko hanya diam.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu Tetsu. Kise bakal sadar dan kembali bernarsis ria di sekolah" Aomine mencoba menghibur.

"Aku tau. Tapi.. aku hanya berpikir kenapa dia bisa 'tidak bangun'" Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Sepertinya aku membuat semuanya kuatir"_ Kise yang masih transparan itu mencoba menyusul mereka, saat di depan keduanya sosoknya langsung tembus.

"_Nanali chan benar, aku tak terlihat..jaa jadi bagaimana aku mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja?_" Kise berpikir… dia melihat sebuah pohon penuh salju, Kise tersenyum. Dia menuju pohon itu langsung saja dengan sekali ayunan tangannya dia membuat semua salju berjatuhan tepat di bawah Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Wuaa apa ini? Sial banget!" seru Aomine. Kise nyengir, dia sangat bahagia bisa mendengar decak kesal Aomine dan tatapan datar Kuroko, tanpa di sadari Kise meluncur dari atas pohon dan melewati keduanya…

_"Ga apa-apa.. aku disini…Aominecchi..Kurokocchi…"_ Aomine dan Kuroko sontak mendongak, suara yang sayup-sayup itu persis seperti suara Kise.. diiringi angin kecil yang menerpa mereka, keduanya langsung berbalik ke belakang.

"Kise?.." sahut Aomine.

"Itu..Kise kun?" Kuroko terbelalak. Meski tak ada apapun mereka merasa sekarang Kise sedang tertawa seperti biasanya sambil melambaikan tangan…walau sangat sangat samar dirasakan sosoknya tapi keberadaanya ada di sana.

"Kurasa aku tahu kemana Kise kun pergi" cletuk Kuroko. Keduanya hanya mematung dan memutuskan untuk kembali pulang sebelum salju turun.

.

.

.

Di ruang inap Kise.

_"Onii chan sudah berhasil..hebatnya"_ Nanali tertawa senang.

_"Tentu saja meski aku ga tau apakah mereka bakal mendengar suaraku_" timpal Kise.

_"Mereka dengar kok..dengan jelas_" Nanali meyakinkan.

"_Hanya ada tubuhku saja..tapi aku harus sabar..oh ya aku belum tau apa-apa soal kamu lo..kenapa kau bisa OBE? Apakah kamu pasien disini?"_ Kise duduk di salah satu kursi, pertanyaan itu membuat Nanali terdiam sejenak di samping tubuh Kise di atas ranjang.

_"Jaa Onii chan mau tahu? Kurasa aku ga bisa meminta pertanyaan lain?"_ Nanali tersenyum aneh. Kise hanya heran mendapati tawa gadis kecil itu.

_"Hmm.. pertama aku memang pasien di sini..dan kedua..soal aku.. Ryota nii benar-benar ingin tau?"_ tanya Nanali lebih tegas.

_"Ceritakan saja…"._

_"Oke akan aku ceritakan, semua tentang aku, dan juga tentang fenomena OBE ini.."_ Nanali kembali dengan senyum yang manis tapi penuh misteri.

Kise bahkan tak tahu kalau setelah ini dia bakal mendapati pengalaman hebat lewat cerita Nanali yang menghubungkan dua alam sekaligus..

Gerbang spiritual akan menangkap Kise dan Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lain...

next chapter adalah kisah Nanali chan!

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai Minna akhirnya cahpter 2..! senangnya..**

**maap kurang berkesan, tapi semoga kalian sukaa**

**okee daripada berkeliling dengan closing ini**

**langsung saja R^R yaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Kisah masa lalu Nanali si gadis OBE dan kesulitan **

**yang menghampiri anak2 Kisedai **

**WARNING : NGALOR NGIDUL, NGACO, GAJE, LANJUT DAAAH~~**

* * *

_**Di sebuah tempat.. di musim salju... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Semuanya terlihat putih, ada warna merah dan kobaran api.. semuanya hening Cuma ada percikan api dan decitan kayu yang terbakar… musim panas 5 tahun lalu di sebuah daerah di Tokyo. Anak itu berdiri di depan rumahnya yang terbakar, darah berceceran di baju dan rambut putihnya itu.. sedangkan sosok pria yang sudah kaku tak bernyawa di depannya hanya terdiam membisu._

_"Papa? Papa..papa.."_

_ gadis cilik itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ayahnya yang membeku dan sudah meninggal. Tak lama seorang wanita dengan pistol di sebelah tangan kanannya siap menembaki siapapun di sana. _

_"Mama…"_

_ "Maaf ya.. sepertinya mamamu ini tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu…papa sudah pergi Nana..ga ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" sahut wanita berambut hitam kelam dengan tatapan yang tak karuan.. dia tertawa dan tersenyum… sedangkan Nanali yang berusia 5 tahun hanya terdiam dibuatnya._

_"Mama..Nanali.."_

_ sebelum Nanali menyelesaikan bicaranya, sang ibu menyorotkan pistol itu tepat di pelipis kanannya yang putih. _

_"Aishiteimasu..Nanali..*aku sayang padamu Nanali*" dan suara pelatuk yang ditarik menimbulkan gema tembakan diiringi darah segar yang makin membanjir._

_Kini tinggallah Nanali seorang dan tak lama kemudian, Nanali mendengar suara sirine, tiba-tiba jadi riuh.. sosok setengah baya yang memasang muka panic lalu menyongsong tepat kea rah Nanali berada.. itu bibi Asako.. _

_"Nana!"_

_ hanya suara itu yang terakhir didengarnya.. selanjutnya.. gelap.. tapi sebelum semuanya gelap.. Nanali melihat ada sosok lain di balik mobil ambulans.. seperti seseorang yang lama dia rindukan…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Kemudian bibi Asa membawaku ke rumah sakit ini 3 tahun lalu dan aku masih di sini..sampai aku sadar aku melakukan OBE.."_

Nanali mengakhiri cerita kecilnya itu. denting jam memecah keheningan.. Kise hanya diam mematung serius di kursinya. Antara percaya atau tidak dia tak menyangka ada seorang..dan lebih lagi itu adalah gadis kecil yang mendapati kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dan bunuh diri…

_"Jaa apa yang kau lakukan selama OBE?_" tanya Kise.

_"'Menunggu'"_ jawab langsung pasang tampang cengo bin aneh bin bego.

_"Maksudmu menunggu tubuhmu?"_ tanya Kise agar dia yakin, bufferingnya yang lama itu semakin lama saja.

_"Bukan..aku ga menunggu itu, aku menunggu yang lain..?"_

sebelum Kise bertanya lebih jauh suara langkah kaki seorang pria dengan rambut hijaunya itu membuat Kise terbelalak.

"Sudah kubilang aku mau ke sini sendiri nanodayo!" gerutu Midorima bersama Akashi dan Murasakibara.

"Habis aku kuatir waktu Minechin dan Kuro chin cerita soal Kisechin di telepon" jawab cowok tinggi gede berambut ungu dengan sekotak pocky di tangannya.

_"Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi..wuaa bahkan Akashicchi jugaa!?_" seru Kise.

Tapi tentu saja yang dilihat oleh ketiganya hanyalah Kise yang terbaring di ranjang bukan 'Kise' yang sedang duduk dengan sweatdrop di kursi. Sedangkan Nanali tertawa kecil di samping ranjang, Nanali menaruh telunjuknya di mulut mengisyaratkan agar Kise tetap tenang.

"Yaah kalau dilihat dia taka pa-apa.. tapi sepertinya dia memang kehilangan 'jiwanya'.. seperti yang Tetsuya katakan" jelas Akashi dengan Emperor eye miliknya.

Percakapan terjadi di sana, Kise hanya geli menatap ketiga cowok setimnya yang bermuka lempeng, sedangkan Nanali memperhatikan dengan tenang.

"Ayo pulang nanodayo..ga ada gunanya bicara pada orang yang sedang tidur" tukas Midorima sambil berlalu.

_"Kau ini..sekalipun aku sakit tetap saja bermulut tajam midorimacchi.."_ keluh Kise.

Saat Akashi menutup pintu seraya Kise berdiri di samping pintu itu sambil tersenyum.

_"Jaa ne.. Minna"_

suara sayup-sayup itu terdengar di telinga Akashi, dia relfek berhenti dan melihat sekeliling tapi karena menganggap itu Cuma halusinasi diapun kembali menutup pintu.

_"Hahaha dia lucu sekali!_"tukas Kise.

_ "Nee.. Onii chan.. malam ini tidurlah di kamar ini, aku ga apa-apa kok.. tenang saja aku mau jalan-jalan"_ sahut Nanali.

_"Eh serius ga mau ditemani?"_ tanya Kise.

"Nanti aku kembali lagi…aku Cuma mau main sebentar" Nanali melambai pada Kise dan keluar kamar. Kise Cuma anteng di kamarnya sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya yang dirasa sudah agak dingin tapi dia melihat sesuatu melintas di jendela..

_"Siapa!?_" seru Kise, tanpa sadar dirinya kini sudah hilang dari sana.

.

.

.

Malam itu Akashi, Kuroko, dan Aomine sedang berlatih. Karena Kuroko dan Aomine ikut kelas tambahan Akashi harus mengawasi latihan keduanya secara privat..

Sesaat sebelum Akashi melihat Dunk Aomine, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu… gadis kecil berambut putih..

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi relfek membuat Aomine dan Kuroko kaget.

"Ada siapa Akashi kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ada anak perempuan.." jawab Akashi.

"Siapa?" tanya Aomine tak melihat siapapun.

_"Heee jadi Akashi nii bisa melihatku?"_ sapa anak kecil itu tiba-tiba sudah di depan ketiganya.

"Huaaaa!" Aomine menjerit. "Kamu..siapa?"tanya Akashi tak menghiraukan apapun.

_ "Nanali.."_ jawab gadis itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu" Kuroko ikut nimbrung.

_"Ya, Kakak sekalian tidak melihatku tapi.. aku pernah melihat kakak-kakak.."_ ucapan itu membuat ketiganya kaget.

"Jadi..kau selama ini.." Aomine mencoba menelaah.

_"Yup.. OBE-Out of Body Experience.. sama seperti Kise nii chan"_ sontak Kuroko langsung mendekati Nanali.

"Kise kun dimana? Apa dia juga melakukan ini?" sahut Kuroko.

_"Ya.. OBE itu seperti masa istirahat untuk jiwa, tetapi kalau terlambat turun dari kapal ga akan bisa kembali lagi.. Kise nii Cuma bisa 3 hari OBE tapi kalau tidak di awasi maka…"_ sebelum Nanali selesai menjelaskan sebuah gemuruh membuat Kuroko cs tergelak.

"Apa itu!?" seru Aomine, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

_"Aomine nii.. ga akan bisa melihatnya karena itu ada di 'alam lain'.."_ tukas Nanali.

"Jaa..lalu..!?"

_ "Wah gawat.. Kise nii.. dalam bahaya"_ Nanali mendongak.

"Apa ada apa?" Kuroko tak kalah panic.

_"Kise nii terjebak di.. Shizen-shi*alam kematian*"_ sahut Nanali.

"Haaaahh!?" semuanya(minus Akashi) teriak.

"Lalu kalau dia ada di sana.." Akashi mencoba menebak.

_ "Kise nii ga bakal kembali lagi…"_ semuanya langsung mingkem.

"Lantas kita harus apa?" tanya Kuroko pucet.

"Yang bisa kita lakuin Cuma nemuin tubuhnya bukan jiwanya" sahut Akashi.

_"Kalian harus ke dunia Shizen-shi…"_ cletuk Nanali.

"Caranya?!" seru Aomine.

_"Kalian harus OBE!"_ Nanali menggeret mereka bertiga keluar gym dan tiba-tiba seperti terisap masuk ke dunia lain…. Mereka semua.. sudah OBE..!

Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka selanjutnyaa?! Bisakah mereka menemukan Kise? dimanakah Kise berada dan siapa yang membawanyaa?

petualangan penuh kekuatan gaib akan membawa dimensi Kuroko cs pada suatu fakta yang lain!

.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Minaaa akhirnyaaa untung langgeng dah nih chapter**

**agak ga karuan sihh tapi moga kalian sukaaa~~**

**okeeehh makasih untuk para readers yang sudah**

**membacanyaa semoga suka yaaa**

**OKEH MINNA LANGSUNG SAJA **

**R^R yaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Perjalanan Kuroko cs bersama teman-temannya untuk**

**mengungkap kejadian OBE dan menyelamatkan kawan mereka**

**WARNING : banyak Miss.. banyak tukang ojek.. banyak tukang cendol**

**dan tukang-tukang lainnya**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_KISE POV :_**

**_Aku tidak tahu dimana diriku berada.. tiba-tiba setelah bayangan aneh itu lewat di jendela tubuhku serasa ditarik oleh sesuatu… dan kini aku ga tau apa-apa..yang ada sekarang kepalaku pusing dan aku sepertinya semakin memudar saja… oke ini tidak bagus.. siapa saja tolong akuu!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END OF POV._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Setelah hilangnya 'jiwa' Kise yang dibawa oleh sesuatu, Akashi, Aomine, dan Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah merasakan diri mereka mengambang begitu saja dan dunia di sini terlihat agak berbeda.. sekolah Teikou yang bercat putih terlihat kusam dan banyak nodanya sedangkan langit yang malam terlihat mendung dengan semburat warna merah dan hitam.

_"Kita ada di mana?_" Aomine cengo, dia masih kaget melihat kulit tannya itu menjadi transparan.

_"Wah kita jadi hantu…"_ tukas Kuroko.

_"Lantas bagaimana dengan tubuh kita?_" tanya Akashi.

_ "Ga apa-apa ga akan ada yang berani menyentuh tubuh yang sudah melakukan OBE tapi waktu kalian OBE Cuma 1 hari…"_ jawab Nanali.

Tak lama, Aomine melihat Midorima yang sepertinya berada 'di dunia seberang'.

_"Midorima nii ga akan bisa mendengar kakak-kakak sekalian…dia Cuma heran menemukan tubuh kalian"_ penjelasan Nanali sontak membuat ketiganya malu, mereka dalam kondisi tertidur di Gym dan itu ga elit banget!

_"Itu Midorima kun!"_ pekik Kuroko. Disisi lain Midorima Cuma cengo melihat kapten dan kedua muridnya lagi tidur dengan manis.

"Dasar.. ada apa ini nanodayo? Kenapa Akashi dan semuanya ngorok begini? Woii bangun!" Midorima meneriaki mereka sedangkan jiwa pemilik tubuh itu langsung ketar-ketir ga karuan.

_ "Uwooooooo Midorimaaa!"_ Aomine dengan hebat langsung melesat kea rah Midorima.

_"Eh Aomine nii! Kalau kau begitu… Midorima…nii!"_ terlambat sebelum Nanali selesai berucap dengan peringatannya… Midorima yang ditabrak Aomine langsung melakukan OBE.

_"KAMPREEETTT AOMINEEEEE! Apa-apaan kau!"_ seru Midorima tak percaya, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Nanali menghampiri dua sejoli yang lagi ribut itu.

_"Gomeen tapi maaf aku tak mau mempermalukan tubuh indahku padamu Midorima"_ jawab Aomine dengan keeroran 20 derajat.

_"Oke sekarang apa lagi..! kau sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba kau mucul dan menabrakku…ng..tunggu..nandayo.. kenapa..kok kau kan tidak bangun…."_ Midorima mulai ngeh.

_"Memang?"_ jawab Aomine.

_"Kenapa kau disini?"_ Midorima bertanya lagi.

_"Karena kau…!"_ seru Aomine.

_"Kau melakukan OBE, Midorima kun"_ jelas Kuroko singkat.

_"OBE?! Apa itu nanodayo?!"_ Midorima tampak tak percaya, tapi setelah Akashi menunjuk tubuh Midorima yang tengkurep kayak sarden di dekat tubuh Aomine Midorima langsung mingkem.

_"OBE(out of body experience) adalah kondisi dimana jiwa mu berada di luar tubuhmu..tapi tenang kau takkan mati"_ Ulas Akashi.

_"Jadi.. kenapa..aku bisa melakukan OBE dan kenapa kalian melibatkanku nandodayo?"_ Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

_"Karena sekarang dunia kita berbeda dengan 'dunia' yang biasanya kita tinggali…_" sahut Nanali dari balik Kuroko.

_"Siapa?"_ Midorima melirik Akashi._ "Nanali, anak yang tahu soal 'dunia gaib'"_ jawab Akashi singkat.

Tanpa banyak basa basi atau nasi basi, Seketika mereka sudah berada di persimpangan jalan keluar gerbang sekolah… berbeda sekali.. suram.. dan.. tidak ada manusia..

_"Kita ga ada di dunia asli..dan sekarang ga ada manusia…"_ tukas Aomine.

_"Ini kan Shizen-shi.. jadi wajar sih karena dunia orang mati berbeda dengan dunia orang hidup.. mereka datang dari banyak segi dan mati dalam banyak cara"_ Nanali bercerita singkat.

_"Hey kenapa kau tahu semuanya nanodayo?"_ tanya Midorima.

_"Karena aku sudah lama tinggal 'di sini'"_ Nanali tersenyum dan kemudian berbelok ke sebuah bangunan. Akashi cs pun mengikuti Nanali dan mendapati sebuah bangunan kusam di depannya.

_"Kuil? Bukan…"_ Akashi memperhatikan bangunan kokoh itu.

_"….Kalian ingin tahu soal keadaan tubuh Kise ni?"_ Nanali berbalik kea rah Kisedai cs.

_"Coba dengarkan… dan coba pejamkan mata.. kita akan datang ke kamar Kise nii"_ Nanali mengomandoi dan semuanya hanya mengikuti.. tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di kamar Kise.

.

.

Di sana mereka, keempat anggota Kisedai terkejut, kini tubuh Kise yang tadinya hanya ada selang infuse sudah berganti dengan alat bantu pernapasan, Dokter Kairi pun terlihat serius lebih dari biasanya.

Keadaan riuh dan kacau. "Lakukan penyelamatan medis dan kontak bio medis pusat, jangan biarkan terjadi kesalahan atau anak ini bisa mati! Lakukan siaga 4 sekarang!" komando Dokter Kairi.

_ "Kenapa..Kise kun?"_ tanya Kuroko parau.

_ "Karena semakin lama OBE maka jiwa dan tubuhnya akan terpisah selamanya… tubuh Kise nii semakin dingin dan tentu saja jantungnya akan semakin lemah…"_ jelas Nanali.

_"Tak ada waktu! Cepat cari Kise!"_ seru Aomine.

_"Kemanaa! Kau tahu kan kita tak ada petunjuk!"_ seru Midorima.

_"Kalian tenanglah!"_ lerai Kuroko.

_"Kita juga tak tahu siapa yang membawa Ryota kan?"_ Akashi membungkam Midorima dan Aomine.

Semuanya panic, tidak ada yang bisa berpikir lurus, Kuroko yang biasanya tenang juga ikut-ikutan kacau. Sedangkan Nanali terlihat kuatir, dia sebenarnya sayang sekali pada cowok berambut kuning itu tapi kalau dia diam saja maka selesailah sudah dan cowok itu ga akan kembali bermain basket lagi.

_"Memangnya ini akan berakibat bagaimana? Si bodoh itu bukan cowok yang lemah nanodayo"_ jelas Midorima.

_"Tapi kemampuan hidup jiwa seseorang yang masih 'sadar' itu akan semakin berkurang. Jiwa yang terpisah dengan tubuhnya sama saja seperti mati suri"_ jelas Nanali kemudian.

_"Apakah…benar-benar tak ada cara menyelamatkannya?"_ Aomine mulai gusar, dia tak mau dan sangat tak mau kehilangan partner cekcok mulutnya dan adu kekuatan dalam one-on-one nya selama ini.

_"…! Siapa?"_ Nanali tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang, dia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

_"Ada apa Nanali?"_ tanya Kuroko memperhatikan gelagat gadis kecil terdiam sesaat tetapi berbalik kembali.

_"…Ayo kembali ke Shizen-shi..!"_ ajak Nanali sambil menarik tangan Kuroko.

_"Tapi kan kemungkinan Kise ada di sana hanya sedikit"_ tukas Aomine.

_ "Memang tapi.. sepertinya aku tahu dimana tempat yang tepat untuk mencari Kise nii!"_ Nanali membuat Kuroko cs kembali ke Shizen-shi. Tanpa mereka tahu kalau Dokter Kairi ternyata melihat mereka semua.

"Astaga..ternyata memang harus mereka lagi yang kuandalkan" Dokter Kairi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dunia gaib memang harus diurus dengan sosok yang gaib juga.." gumamnya.

.

.

**Apakah mereka berhasil mencari Kise? dimana Kise? Apakah misteri yang menyelimuti semua ini,..? **

**Apa Dokter Kairi mengetahui soal NANALI?**

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~**

**Aiihh minna senangnya sudah kembali lagi..**

**akibat Study Tour semuanya jadi terbengkalai**

**tapi tak apa sekarang saatnya update!**

**silakan seperti biasa yaaa**

**R^R**


	5. Chapter 5

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : cerita ini makin mendekati klimaksnya! **

**berhasilkah mereka membawa Kise kembali?**

**WARNING : GAJE, ANEH, ABAL-ABAL,DE EL EL..**

* * *

_**AKASHI POV :**_

_**Kurasa, anak itu memiliki pandangan mata yang hening tapi penuh dengan kesedihan dan kekosongan..seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya benar, aku merasa kata-kata Tetsuya mulai menunjukan sesuatu…bahwa anak ini.. selalu menunggu sesuatu…**_

_**KUROKO POV :**_

_**Aku tahu kok dia sayang pada Kise kun.. ketika aku menjelaskan opiniku soal Nanali pada Akashi kun, aku merasa pendapatku benar… Nanali menunggu sesuatu.. tapi ada hal yang mengusikku selama ini.. 'apa dia masih hidup di dunia nyata?'…**_

* * *

Shizen-shi Teikou

.

.

Suara gagak menghempaskan ketakutan dari alam kematian ini. Akashi cs bersama Nanali tentunya sudah berada di tempat mereka kembali, waktu mereka tak banyak.. mereka harus menemukan Kise sebelum dia benar-benar 'menghilang' dari dunia ini.

_"Lantas kemana kita harus pergi?"_ tanya Aomine yang masih panic akibat pemandangan tak menyenangkan dimana temannya sudah di ambang batas.

_ "Kise nii ada di sekolah ini, tapi aku ga begitu yakin apakah sugestiku benar, apa kakak sekalian mau masuk ke sekolah ini dulu?"_ Nanali mendongak melihat Akashi yang terdiam beberapa saat, mata gadis itu mengisyaratkan kalau mereka memang harus ke sana.

_ "Ayo ke sana, tak ada jaminan sih..karena emperor eye milikku tak berguna di sini"_ Akashi mengangguk.

_"Kupikir kau memang takkan bisa melakukannya"_ Kuroko mencela dengan halus membuat Aomine terkekeh.

Tak lama mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka ke gedung sekolah.

Sungguh pemandangan yang diluar dugaan Kisedai, warna putih cat sekolah mereka berubah menjadi abu-abu kusam dengan tanaman rambat yang menjalar ke segala arah, membuat Midorima Ilfill ga ketulungan.

_ "Hmm.. ini bukan sekolah elit lagi namanya nanodayo"_ protes Midorima.

_"Midorima kun, kita ke sini bukan untuk melakukan inspeksi mendadak…"_ sergah Kuroko.

_ "Aku juga tahu nanodayo!"_ Midorima menjawab cepat sebelum Kuroko melakukan semua masuk dan mulai menyusuri lantai bawah.

Saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2, Midorima terjerembab dengan sukses di hadapan semua orang.

_"Kau kenapa Shintarou?"_ tanya Akashi dengan wajah 'biasa'.

_ "Makanya jalan yang bener"_ hardik Aomine.

_ "Urusenodayo! Liat ni kakiku ditarik-tarik!"_ sahut Midorima menunjuk kakinya yang terlilit sesuatu, yaitu batang tanaman melepaskan jeratan batang tanaman itu dan sedikit tergelak.

_ "Hei, ini… bunga ya?"_ tanya Kuroko pada siapapun.

_ "Haaa mana ada bunga di tempat begini Tetsu!"_ Aomine mendekati Kuroko dan memperhatikan batang itu.

tak butuh waktu lama,si rambut biru itu menemukan segerombolan bunga berwarna kemerahan yang menumpuk jadi satu.

_"Bunga apa itu? bentuknya seperti bola.. bergerombol.."_ Aomine bertanya pada Akashi.

_ "Aku tak tahu Daiki, aku bukan pedagang bunga" j_awab Akashi alakadarnya membuat Aomine jungkir balik.

_"Itu Ajisai.. bunga suci, biasanya ada di kuil, mereka berperan sebagai tanaman penting di musim hujan, katanya pembersih dari aura jahat"_ Nanali melongok dari punggung Aomine.

_"Kenapa ada di sini?"_ Aomine heran.

Tetapi sebelum ada yang berhasil menjawabnya, Nanali mendengar sebuah suara.. suara yang sangat familier di telinganya..

_"Kise..nii?"_ sahut Nanali pelan.

_"Apa?"_ Akashi dan yang lain tampak tercekat.

_ "Ada suara.. itu.. Kise nii!"_ sayup-sayup Kuroko pun juga merasakan adanya suara Kise yang meminta tolong dari lantai dua.

_"Kita harus ke sana!"_ Aomine yang ga banyak cingcong langsung melesat melewati tangga dan menyusuri lantai dua sampai Aomine berhenti mendadak tepat di depan ruang melukis..

_"Ada apa Aomine kun?"_ tanya Kuroko yang berhasil menyusul, bersama Akashi, Midorima, dan Nanali.

_ "Benda apa itu?"_ tanya Aomine pada benda mirip benang yang berkilau di depannya.

_"Itu benang.. seperti benang Jorogumo*wanita laba-laba*, hati-hati benang itu akan menjeratmu kalau kau melewatinya, sebab benang itu 'hidup'"_ terang Nanali.

_"Jaa kita harus bagaimana ya?"_ Akashi mulai bersiap untuk menghancurkan benang itu tapi sepersekian detik, benang putih berkilau yang tadi diam tiba-tiba melesat hendak mencengkram Midorima.

_"Midorima nii!"_ Nanali langsung melepaskan sebuah kertas mantra dan berhasil menghanguskan benang itu.

_"Wuaaaa darimana kau bisa melakukannya?"_ decak Aomine kagum.

_"Kakekku seorang biksu kok"_ jawab Nanali dengan tenang.

**_"Gadis ini…! Polos sekali!"_** semuanya langsung sweatdrop. Tetapi kondisi belum tenang, benang yang lain langsung menerjang mereka lagi, kali ini dengan jumlah yang banyak.

_"Gawaaatt! Hei Tetsu keluarkan jurus misdirectionmu!"_ sahut Aomine.

"Kau pikir kita sedang ada dimana Aomine kun!" tukas Kuroko kesal.

_** "RIN, HYOU, TOU,SHA, KAI,JIN,RETSU, ZAI, ZEN!"**_ Nanali langsung membakar habis semua benang itu dengan sebuah mantra kuno pelepasan segel yang berhasil melindungi Kisedai.

_"Ayo! Tak ada waktu! Onii chan, kalian harus menyelamatkan Kise nii!"_ Nanali berlari menuju ruang lukis, sementara Aomine cs masih terkagum-kagum pada gadis kecil itu.

_"Aku bersangsi kalau ayahnya adalah seorang cenayang nanodayo"_ gumam Midorima.

_ "Bisa jadi begitu"_ Akashi tersenyum penuh arti. Sampai mereka di depan pintu ruang lukis disana terdapat beberapa bunga yang mirip dengan bunga yang berada di tangga.

_"Banyak Ajisai…hati-hati kalian semua"_ Akashi mencengkram grendel pintu dan membuka pintu itu, hawa dingin menyergap langsung dan di sana mereka di sambut dengan puluhan Ajisai serta sebuah bongkahan Kristal berwarna biru di depan mereka.

_"Apa ini…suasananya lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi nanodayo"_ Midorima memperhatikan tempat yang sudah tak bisa dikenalinya lagi.

Saat Kuroko mendekati Kristal biru yang kokoh berdiri, Kuroko tergelak pada apa yang ada di dalam Kristal itu.

_ "KISE KUN!"_ seru Kuroko.

_"KISEE!"_ Aomine langsung menyambar Kristal itu.

_ "Kise! Hoi Kise! Kau dengar aku!?"_ Aomine menggebrak Kristal itu tapi tak bergeming.

_"Dia masih hidup kan?"_ tanya Akashi.

_"Iya.. tapi jiwanya sangat lemah…"_ Nanali memperhatikan Kise yang terdiam di dalam bongkahan itu, matanya tertutup.

_"Sial, ada benda yang bisa digunakan untuk menghancurkan ini tidak?"_ seru Aomine.

_**"ADA..YAITU AKU.."** _sebuah suara parau nan dingin itu terdengar dari sudut lain ruangan.

_"Anak-anak nakal…dia mangsaku"_ sesosok wanita berambut hitam dengan kimononya langsung melemparkan puluhan Kristal tajam.

_ "HUAAAAAA!"_ semuanya langsung reflek menunduk.

_ "Aaah sayang tidak kena" _

_"Kau! Hei youkai! Atau apalah, cepat lepaskan Kise!"_ seru Aomine.

_ "Huuh dasar anak bermulut besar.."_ tak kala sebelum Kristal lain menyerang Aomine, Nanali menggunakan kertas mantranya di depan Aomine.

_ "Nanali!"_ Kuroko berdiri dan mencoba untuk mendekat.

_ "Jangan mendekat!"_ sela gadis itu.

_"Hoo kukira siapa..ternyata anak kurang ajar yang sombong...kau sudah besar ya?"_ tanya wanita itu.

**_"_**_Kumohon..tolong hentikan semua ini._**_. MAMA!" _**

_"HAAAAAAHHH!?"_ semuanya langsung melakukan paduan suara, kenyataan mengerikan apalagi yang bakal mereka hadapi?

bagaimana nasib Kise? berhasilkah semuanya menyelamatkan Kise tepat waktu?

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~**

**Minna akhirnyaaa ngebut nihh, Yuzu suka OBE ini, sungguh masih banyak misteri yang belum terjawab tapi**

**Yuzu mau fokus pada Kise dan Nanali.. oh ya untuk Murasakibara, akan muncul di next chapter! okeeh minna**

**R^R yaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Pertarungan untuk menyelamatkan KISE!**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, GA KARUAN, SILAKAN DIBACA wkwkw**

* * *

**_NANALI POV :_**

**_Aku ingin bahagia.. setidaknya ga ada yang merasakan penderitaan yang sama sepertiku.. aku ingin Mama dan Papa bahagia.. aku ingin punya keluarga yang menyenangkan… aku ingin pergi ke sekolah.. dan belajar bersama..punya teman..dan terakhir.. aku ingin bisa menyukai seseorang…_**

**_END OF POV._**

* * *

.

.

**_TEIKOU SHIZEN-SHI-RUANG LUKIS_**

Di ruangan itu Aomine, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Nanali dan seorang youkai atau hantu..yang entah apa itulah namanya berwujud seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan tatapan sinis membuat ribuan kelopak bunga Ajisai berterbangan.

Kristal es membekukan kulit dan asap menandakan kalau di sana udara benar-benar luar biasa dinginnya, juga sebuah Kristal biru yang terdapat 'KISE' di sana tetap tak bergeming.

_"Kali ini kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali menghentikan pergerakannya nanodayo_" jawab Midorima sudah siap dengan sebuah pipa besi.

_"Kalau kau bergerak sembarangan maka nyawa kita akan melayang.."_ Aomine memasang kuda-kuda dan sebuah pemukul baseball tua yang ditemukannya di sela-sela kanvas.

_"Atau nyawa Kise kun yang melayang"_ Kuroko bersiap dengan sebuah parang, sepertinya dia berhasil mengobrak-abrik lemari kuno di pojok ruang lukis.

_"Apakah kita tak dapat berbuat sesuatu Nanali?"_ tanya Akashi dengan sepasang besi panjang dan sebuah tali yang didapatkannya di bawah meja.

_"Kurasa Mama terjebak dalam alam kematian dan alam kenyataan..membuat aura jahat selama hidupnya merubah dirinya menjadi youkai…"_ Nanali memperhatikan 'ibunya' yang masih mengapung di dekat Kristal Kise.

_"Dan.. kita harus mengunci pergerakannya"_ bisik gadis kecil itu yang sudah bersiap dengan puluhan kertas mantranya.

_**"Kau yakin mau melawan ibumu ini NANALI? Tidakkah kau sayang padaku? Aku ibumu…"**_ tanya sosok itu dengan nada dingin.

_"Aku sayang padamu..karena itu aku harus 'melenyapkanmu'_ segera mungkin…" sorot mata Nanali menajam.

_**"Seperti biasa ya..Anak kurang ajar"**_ wanita berkimono itu melemparkan kembali ribuan Kristal, Aomine cs pun berpencar dan sekarang siap menyerang.

_"UWOOOO!"_ Aomine menghantamkan pemukul itu tepat kea rah si youkai tetapi dia melesat pergi dan menghunuskan beberapa Kristal.

_"Sudah kubilang, HATI-HATInodayo!"_ Midorima dengan tangkas melindungi Aomine.

_"Wow aku tak tahu selain basket kau jago beladiri"_ puji Aomine.

_"Tahan pujianmu Daiki, Tetsuya!"_ Akashi melemparkan besinya, sang youkai kembali menghindar tetapi tepat di belakang Kuroko siap menghujamkan parangnya.

_"Darimana anak ini datang?"_ gumam youkai yang berhasil menghindar lagi tetapi kimononya berhasil terobek.

_"Segel 14! Pintu utara! RYUUSEI*meteor*"_ Nanali melemparkan kertas mantranya yang sudah ber-hensin*berubah* menjadi api besar.

_**"Hoo…kau hebat anakku…maaf saja, tapi kali ini, kau memilih untuk melawanku atau 'menyelamatkan' cowok cakep itu?**"_ Youkai itu melirik kea rah Kise, raut wajah Kise seperti menderita, Nanali berhenti seketika.

_"Mama! Lepaskan Kise nii!"_ seru Nanali yang sudah khawatir.

_**"Haa? Maaf maaf.. dia akan mati dan rohnya akan menjadi milikku di dalam Kristal itu..aku mengambil semua daya hidupnya..jadi selesai kan?"** _

_"Tidak juga.."_ Kuroko muncul dengan misdirection miliknya.

_**"APA?"**_

"BUAAAKK!"

sayatan hebat berhasil melukai sang youkai, youkai itu mengerang dan kembali melawan tetapi Kuroko berhasil menghindarinya.

_"Nice Tetsuu!"_ seru Aomine.

_"Misdirection ya? Sekarang..selanjutnya..giliranku Tetsu"_ Akashi meluncurkan Emperor Eye miliknya.

_** "GHAAAAHHH!"**_ Youkai terjatuh dan Midorima langsung memukul kepalanya.

_"INI YANG TERAKHIIRR!"_ Aomine dengan hebat menghantamkan pemukulnya hingga sang Youkai terhempas dan terlempar menatap tembok.

_ "Ini sebagai penutup, Nanali ayo!"_ Akashi melepaskan tali miliknya.

_"SEGEL DIKUNCI!"_ Nanali pun juga melemparkan kertas mantranya ke tali Akashi sehingga sang Youkai kini terduduk lemah dengan segel di tali yang melilitnya.

_"Sekarang, giliran Kisenodayo.."_ Midorima melihat kea rah Kise yang sudah semakin melemah.

_**"Kurang ajarrr! Hahahahaaa! Kalian ga akan bisa melepaskan cowok bodoh ituu! Hahahaha!"**_ tawa youkai itu meledak.

_ "Wah ibumu hebat sekali Nanali…"_ jawab Aomine.

_"Mama menderita sedikit gangguan kejiwaan sejak aku masih kecil…"_ jawab Nanali lirih.

_ "Gawat aku tak bisa menghancurkan ini"_ keluh Kuroko.

_"Tetsu, mungkin kita harus…"_

_ "AKASHI NIII!"_ sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya Nanali mendorong Akashi hingga mereka terjungkal, Kuroko pun terpental kea rah lain, ternyata sebuah akar tanaman Ajisai yang tadi hampir menembus Akashi melesat menjebol tembok.

_"Kalian taka pa-apa!? Tetsu, Akashi, Nanali?"_ Midorima dan Aomine menolong ketiga rekan mereka untuk berdiri.

_**"HAHAHAHA…HEBAAT HEBAATT..HAHAHAA"** _Youkai itu tetap tertawa sementara 4 akar raksasa siap menghancurkan mereka.

_**"Kauu kalian akan mati disini!"**_ 3 akar besar menerjang sekali lagi.

_ "Uwaaaa dia sudah benar-benar gilaaa"_ tukas Aomine.

_"Kurasa hari ini adalah bad luck untukku!"_ Midorima bersalto melewati sebuah akar.

_"Kise nii..Kise..nii!"_ Nanali yang sibuk menghindari akar tetap terpaku pada Kise. Dia pun menyadari suatu perasaan yang tak pernah dimilikinya selama ini dan kenyataan itu benar adanya… saat mengamati keadaan, Nanali terlihat menemukan sesuatu.

_ "KUROKO NII! MENJAUHLAH SEDIKIT DARI SANA!"_ Perintah Nanali.

Kuroko yang kaget pun tak banyak cingcong mengikuti komando Nanali.

_"MAMA! AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYAYANGIMU!"_ Seru Nanali yang sekarang ada di depan Kristal Kise.

_ "Bodoh! Kau mau mati! Nanali!?"_ Aomine terhenyak.

_** "HAHAHAHA MATIIII!"**_ akar tanaman itu berhasil menerjang dengan kecepatan hebat, sepersedetik ketegangan terjadi.

Sebelum akar itu menembus gadis mungil itu, Nanali mengindar dan akar itu berhasil memecahkan Kristal Kise.

_"KISE KUN!"_ Kuroko menangkap 'roh Kise' yang masih terpejam.

_"Kise! Kise! Jawab aku! Kise!"_ Aomine mengguncang-guncang cowok itu.

_"Tenang, dia masih bernapas meski sangat pelan…"_ jawab Akashi.

_"Kau hebat Nanali.."_ Midorima menepuk kepala Nanali.

_"Ehehehehe…"_ Nanali terkekeh.

_**"U..UWAAAAA!"** _teriakan sang youkai dibarengi dengans serbuan Kristal dengan cepat mengarah kea rah Midorima dan Nanali, Midorima reflek memeluk Nanali untuk melindunginya.

_ "Midorima kun! Nanalii!"_ Kuroko melepaskan Kise dan menyusul, tapi sebelum berhasil ke tempat Midorima sebuah cahaya datang membutakan mata Kuroko cs.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian… cahaya terang yang menyilaukan itu hilang dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika sosok berjas putih dengan celana panjang hitam berdiri di depan Midorima dan Nanali…

_"DOKTER KAIRI?"_ sahut Kuroko.

_"Dokter?!"_ seru Aomine, sementara Akashi dan Midorima masih terkejut.

_"Wah tak disangka tepat waktu… kalian hebat anak-anak. Sekarang.. giliranku..dan oh iya, lama tak jumpa ya NANALI"_ Dokter Kairi tersenyum penuh arti ke Kisedai cs, tapi senyuman itu tertuju pada Nanali.

_"Dokter kenapa kau…_" Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Midorima.

_"Yaaahh ceritanya nanti saja..sekarang bereskan semua ini ya"_ Dokter Kairi menghampiri youkai itu.

_"Maaf ya.. **SAYAKO SAN**… maaf membuatmu malah menjadi begini, saatnya kau istirahat…"_ Dokter Kairi menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Sayako.

_** "KAIRI…Maafkan aku..aku gagal.."** _jawab Sayako lirih.

_ "Tidak.. kau tidak gagal.. kau sudah berusaha… kau hebat.. IBU"_ Sayako tersenyum dan menangis sebelum menghilang entah kemana. Semua masih terdiam di tempat.

_ "Baiklah, ayo kembali ke 'DUNIA NYATA'"_ Dokter Kairi menjetikkan jarinya dan semua tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih…

.

.

.

.

.

_**TEIKOU GYM.. DUNIA NYATA**_

Kala itu udara dingin menyergap Kuroko, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan dia melihat dia masih berada di GYM dia melihat sekeliling, Aomine pun mulai tersadar, begitu pula dengan Midorima dan Akashi.

"Aww kepalaku sakit" erang Aomine.

"Kita sudah kembali ya?" tanya Akashi memperhatikan tubuhnya yang benar-benar tubuhnya.

"Ya..kita kembali Akashi kun" jawab Kuroko.

Derap langkah terdengar dari arah luar, ternyata itu adalah Murasakibara.

"Wah kalian sudah bangun..untung saja ga aku sembur pake air…" Murasakibara datang dengan kalemnya..

"KAU….!" Hardik Aomine dan Midorima.

"Oh ya aku dapat kabar..katanya kondisi Kisecchi sudah membaik…" Murasakibara langsung membuat keempat temannya terperanjat.

"AYO KE SANA!" Komando Aomine, disusul Kuroko, Midorima, dan Akashi, mau tak mau Murasakibara juga ikut ke sana.

Mereka melakukan marathon sampai ke rumah sakit, mereka tak peduli dengan baju training mereka atau apapun, yang mereka pedulikan Cuma 'KISE'.

Sampai di rumah sakit dan hebatnya mereka berhasil ke kamar Kise berbarengan.

"Waaahh kalian hebat, sudah olahraga pagi-pagi" sapa Dokter Kairi tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kise!? Bagaimana?" tanya Aomine.

"Kise kun?" sahut Kuroko.

"Tenang, dia akan bangun.. 'TAK LAMA LAGI'" jawab Dokter Kairi kalem.

"Kise? Hei oi..dengar aku?" Aomine mencoba menyahuti Kise.

"Ryota…" panggil Akashi.

Beberapa menit taka da respon semua mulai cemas tapi tak lama Kise mulai mengerjapkan dan membuka matany perlahan, warna iris madu miliknya mulai terlihat.

"Minna…" sahut Kise pelan.

"KISEEEEEEE! KISE KUNN!" Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara reflek langsung memeluk Kise.

"HUWAAAAA!" semua kembali heboh, Kise kembali, dia kembali dan hidup!

"Kau membuatku mati ketakutan" Aomine menjitaki kepala Kise.

"ADAWW! Aku baru sembuh tauu! Hidoi-ssuu!" seru Kise kesal.

"Haaahh benar-benar luar biasa nanodayo.." jawab Midorima.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Murasakibara kepo.

"Panjang menceritakannya Atsushi" jawab Akashi seadanya.

"Nee.. Nanali mana Dokter?" tanya Kuroko.

Semua terdiam sejenak.

"Oh iya semenjak itu dia tak kelihatan?" Aomine celingukan.

"Dan bukan Cuma itu..aku mau tanya apa hubunganmu dengan NANALI? Kenapa kau memanggil Youkai itu 'IBU' juga?" pertanyaan Akashi membuat Kise dan lainnya terkaget setengah mateng(halah), setengah tak percaya.

Dokter Kairi terdiam sejenak,

kemudian menatap Kisedai cs dengan tatapan teduh.

"Dia BUKAN ibuku, dia IBU angkatku…dan aku adalah KAKAK ANGKAT Nanali… Aku anak yang ditolong oleh ayah Nanali ketika aku masih umur 5 tahun.. dan tak lama keluarga itu memiliki Nanali, aku senang tapi aku merasa ada yang tak beres.. kemudian aku pergi dan hidup sendiri di Tokyo sampai aku bertemu pamanku di sini" jelas Dokter Kairi.

"Aku akan ceritakan semuanya, dari awal.. dari semua ini berada..dan soal OBE, itu terjadi ketika pergerakan bulan sempurna, ketika bulan purnama aka nada kejadian OBE… itulah kunci OBE…"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya dari awal…kumohon dokter..demi kebaikan Kise kun..dan Nanali..juga semua orang" sela Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Apa boleh buat..aku akan cerita… tentang MASA LALU KAMI.. " Semilir angin menerbangkan sebuah salju…

dan next chapter adalah kisah dari seluruh selubung masa lalu Nanali dan Dokter Kairi.

.

.

**TO BE KONTINYUU~~~**

**Waaahhh hebaaattt klimakss OMG! hahahahhaa**

**maaf yaa waktunya agak mulur tapi Yuzu senang bisa menceritakan betapa hebatnya KISEDAI walau mereka ga berada di lapangan **

**oh yaa just for remind.. i will be have my final exam on 3rd JUNE until 12 JUNE so Yuzu will absent on 31 May for a while**

**yuzu will start update after 12 JUNE.**

**OKEEHH MINNAAA LANGSUNG SAJA**

**R^R pleaseee**


	7. Chapter 7

**OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE!**

**Disclaimer : TATDATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Summary : Akhirnya semua ini selesai... OBE tetap jadi misteri**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, LUAR BINASA **

* * *

**_DR. KAIRI POV_**

**_Aku hidup sendirian, aku tak tau rasanya hidup memiliki keluarga..tapi untungnya mereka berbaik hati memberi tempat untukku.. padahal mereka punya yang lebih dari aku..anak mereka sendiri._**

**_Tapi sayang sekali..anak itu tak lebih baik dariku, dia menderita.. itulah alasan kenapa ketika besar nanti aku ingin jadi Dokter..aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya..tapi setidaknya membuatnya 'sehat' itu sudah cukup untukku… iya untuk adik perempuanku…_**

* * *

_._

_._

.

Rumah sakit pusat Tokyo, Ruang inap Kise Ryota…

"Ini kejadian.. yang sudah lama.. umurku ketika itu 15 tahun berarti ini cerita 10 tahun lalu" Dr. Kairi memulai kisahnya.

.

.

**"THE PAST STORY"—**

_Aku, Kairi Mahiru. Aku ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk bekerja, mereka tak pernah pulang. Bahka ketika natal mereka Cuma mengirimku hadiah.. aku sudah muak.. makanya aku kabur di tengah udara beku di musim dingin itu.._

_Saat aku sudah tak tau mau kemana, orang itu muncul. Cowok tinggi berpakaian jersey itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Dan kata-kata yang kutau saat itu adalah.. _

_"Ayo ikut bersamaku.." dan seketika aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan. rumah pria itu dan cowok berambut putih silver itu menyapaku.. dengan segelas teh di tangannya._

_"Heeii kau sudah bangun rupanya, nyaris kau tidur di udara dingin begitu nak, kau harus tau, mati di tengah malam natal bukan ide yang bagus" pria itu tertawa dan memberiku teh. _

_"Jadi kenapa kau ada di sana..jangan bilang kau sedang main kabur-kaburan.." tanyanya lagi._

_ "Aku memang kabur!" jawabku. _

_"Wah kau hebat, kalau dilihat umurmu masih 15 tahunan..berarti kelas 3 smp! Ahahaha hebaat!" aku ga mengerti kenapa orang ini santai sekali..tapi itu malah membuatku nyaman._

_"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyaku._

_ "Hmm..rupanya kau penasaran denganku?" dia melirikku dengan tatapan yang membuatku sal-ting alias salah tingkah. _

_"Ja-jangan salah sangka dulu dong! Aku Cuma mau berterima kasih karena kau mau menyelamatkanku!" aku mulai panas. _

_"Hehehe..namaku 'RYO', Kiiromaru Ryo! Dan aku sudah menikah.. dan namamu?" dia menepuk kepalaku._

_"Ryo san ya? Namaku KAIRI.. dan kau terlihat muda walau sudah menikah.." selidikku. _

_"Aku memang masih muda! Aku masih 25 tahun!" dia menjitakku. "Kemana istrimu? Dan anakmu?" tanyaku lagi. _

_"Ah, istriku sedang bekerja.. dan anakku sedang sakit..dia ada di rumah sakit, tapi tenang saja besok dia akan pulang!" jawab Ryo san agak memaksakan senyumnya._

_Aku mulai penasaran dengan anaknya, dia cerita.. kalau anaknya masih kecil..masih berusia sekitar 7 tahun.. berarti 8 tahun di bawahku.. aku bosan mendengarkan ceritanya soal anaknya.. aku bisa menebak dia adalah 'AYAH YANG GILA ANAK'.. sungguh..aku sangat ngeri melihatnya..eh aku ga terlalu yakin.._

_Ryo san bekerja sebagai penulis, dia cukup terkenal. aku membantunya sebagai balas budiku. Masalahnya dia ga mau dikasih uang..padahal aku sudah berniat memberinya uang..tapi dia menjitakiku lagi._

_Esoknya, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, itu pasti Ryo san..dia bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut silver yang sama dengannya._

_ "Kenalkan..ini NANALI..SHIRAYUKI NANALI!, Nana ini Kairi..mulai sekarang kau punya kakak lho!" sahut Ryo san.. gadis itu terlihat senang melihatku, dia mendekatiku dan tak lama memelukku. Aku bisa merasakan dia butuh aku..aku juga ikut senang._

_ "Oni chan!" wajah manis itu mendongak dan membuatku malu._

_Selama 4 tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama keluarga itu. aku merasa sangat bahagia.. _

_"Nanali punya penyakit berat, yah kau tahu..Leukemia itu sulit disembuhkan dan katanya dia ga akan bisa hidup lebih dari 2 tahun..sedih ya? Padahal dia masih kecil" itulah yang pernah Ryo san katakan padaku. Aku mulai mengerti. _

_"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku mau jadi dokter! Aku akan menyembuhkan Nanali ya!" itulah perkataanku padanya, Nanali langsung memelukku lagi. "Arigatou!" serunya._

_Aku tau aku ga bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya..tapi aku yakin aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Akhirnya aku belajar dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke Tokyo, aku hidup sendirian sampai pamanku datang dan menjadi waliku sementara aku kuliah. Aku terus belajar dan suatu hari aku akan kembali dan menyembuhkan Nanali._

_Tapi…2 tahun aku belajar di Tokyo, aku tak percaya apa yang sekarang ada di depanku.. rumah itu terbakar.. sedangkan Ryo san meninggal.. wanita yang sedang bersimbah darah itu terlihat meraung-raung.. itukah istrinya? Tapi..dimana Nanali? Aku mencarinya, aku kalap.. _

_anak itu..jangan libatkan anak itu.. aku mencarinya sampai di dekat TKP aku melihat Nanali di sana.. duduk sambil menangis.. dia menatapku dan seorang wanita menggedongnya pergi. _

**_(END)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Aku terus mencari dimana Nanali berada.. sampai aku menemukannya di rumah sakit ini.. dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan Nanali.." Dr. Kairi mengakiri ceritanya. "Bukankah kau sudah bertemu?" tanya Kise. Dr Kairi menggeleng.

"Mau ikut aku?" Dr. Kairi mengajak Kise cs, dia menuju sebuah ruangan.. sebuah ruangan yang aneh.. banyak bunga.. banyak sekali..

"Bunga apa ini Dok?" tanya Akashi.

"Masuklah..KISE KUN…" Dr. Kairi membuka ruangan itu, dan seorang gadis dengan peralatan dan berbagai selang infuse yang sepertinya sudah dilepas sedang terbaring di sana… membuat mata madu Kise membulat.

"NANALI?" Kise tampak tak percaya.. dia melihat gadis yang selama ini menemaninya bermain, gadis yang membawanya pada petualangan tak terduga.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia juga OBE kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Dia tidak OBE…" jawab Dr. Kairi. Kuroko menangkap apa yang Dr. Kairi maksud.. kenyataan pahit yang menyedihkan itu.. "Nanali..sudah meninggal kan? Dokter?" ucap Kuroko. Kalimat singkat itu membuat Kise semakin terpuruk.

"Hei..jangan bercanda..Tetsu..dia kan yang membawa kita OBE?" sahut Aomine kaku.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya..Aomine" jawab Midorima.

"Berarti dia sudah tidak ada..berarti yang menemui Kise..yang membantu kita bukan Nanali yang melakukan OBE.. tapi.." Kuroko mencoba mencari kesimpulan.

"Tapi Arwahnya" jawab Akashi.

"Arwah..dan roh yang ber-OBE itu berbeda.. arwah adalah sosok yang benar-benar mendiami sisi lain dunia ini" jelas Dr. Kairi.

"Kisecchi.." Murasakibara menepuk pundak Kise, Kise hanya bisa menangisi Nanali atau tubuh Nanali yang berada di ranjang itu.

"Dasar Bodohh! Kenapa kau pakai bohong segala sih!" seru Kise.

_"Habis kalau ga begitu Kise bakal kuatir ?"_ suara hampa dan lembut itu datang dari arah luar.

"Nanali?" Kuroko bisa melihat sosok transparan itu, di balik cahaya matahari.

"Nanali.. Kau..kenapa harus begitu..padahal kau ga perlu bohong.." Kise sudah berdiri di depan sosok Nanali.

_"Aku..sudah meninggal.. 1 minggu sebelum kau datang ke sini. Selama 7 hari arwah orang yang meninggal masih aka nada di dunia..makanya aku menemuimu..KISE.."_ Jawab Nanali.

"Berarti yang kau bilang 'Menunggu' itu.. menunggu jemputan untuk pergi ke sana?" tanya Midorima.

_"….Yup.."_ Nanali tersenyum kecut. Dia tak berani melihat Kise, dia tak berani menatap kakaknya, dan tak berani mengatakan 'Maaf' pada Kuroko cs.

"Sebentar lagi aku pergi..ke taman yuk!" ajak Nanali.

Tak lama, mereka semua sudah ada di taman… salju mulai turun… perlahan tapi pasti.

_"Nee.. Kise… aku itu masih ingin lebih banyak jalan-jalan..kalau aku.. hidup di 3 tempat berbeda..hmm aku ingin tinggal di tiga kota yang berbeda.. sekolah di tempat yang berbeda..makan makanan yang enak.. pokoknya semuanya.. dan.. 'AKU AKAN MENCINTAI' orang yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya…"_ kata-kata Nanali membuat Kise tercengang.

_ "Ini untukmu..Kise nii"_ Nanali memberi sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk lumba-lumba pada Kise..

Tak lama Sebuah pelangi atau lebih tepatnya sebuah jembatan kecil datang dari atas.

"Nanali..jaga dirimu.." sahut Dr. Kairi.

_ "Iyaa kakak!"_ Nanali mulai menapaki jembatan itu.

_"Oh iya.. Kise nii! Aku sangat..sangat menyukaimu! Terima kasih! Kuroko nii! Minna!"_ Sosok Nanali hilang, beserta kerlip cahaya kecil di atas langit.

"Ya..Selamat tinggal.. semoga kau bahagia..dikehidupan selanjutnya" Kise tersenyum di sela-sela tangisnya.. dan hari itu ditutup dengan udara dingin diiringi dengan kemilau kepingan salju.

.

.

.

**2 MINGGU BERLALU...**

**TEIKOU GAKUEN.**

"Uwaaa aku telaat!" Kise menghambur masuk ke gym, dia menemukan teman-temannya sudah pemanasan.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepatlah sedikit..kau ini jangan jadi orang sakit!" tukas Aomine kesal.

"Kau tak perlu mendoakanku sakit lagi!" sambar Kise, dan kini terjadilah debat antara si kuning dan si biru.

"Haaahh..perkelahian mereka membuatku muak.." rutuk Midorima.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Shintarou" ucap Akashi.

Mereka pun memulai latihan rutin seperti biasa, kejadian beberapa minggu lalu adalah kenangan yang paling terkenang, tapi untung saja Kise tak seterpuruk yang dilihat, malah dia bersemangat sekali.

"Kurokocchii! Oper ke sini!" seru Kise.

"Yosh.." Kuroko mempass ke Kise tapi langsung di blok oleh Aomine.

"Jangan menghalangi!" seringai Aomine.

"Kau yang menghalangi" Kise membalas seringai Aomine. Tapi bola menggelinding hingga ke pintu gym, dan tiba-tiba berhenti di kaki seseorang.

"Waah maaf-maaf.." Kise mendekat kea rah bola pergi.

"Ga apa-apa.. aku suka permainan Onii chan kok" sahut suara halus itu.

Kise tercengang ,bola yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh, Aomine kaget, begitupula dengan Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Midorima.

"Onii chan keren deh! Jaa nee!" gadis itu lalu pergi.

"Hei! Siapa namamu!?" seru Kise. Anak itu berbalik.

"NANALI! YUKIHINA NANALI yoroshiku! ah ya aku dari klub sastra, kelas 1" jawab anak itu seraya tertawa.

"Kise..anak itu.." sahut Kuroko.

"Kau percaya..yang namanya reinkarnasi itu memang ada..Kurokocchi" Kise mendongak seraya menutupi matanya yang sudah berlinang. Kuroko hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Ya..aku percaya..sepertinya Nanali memang hadir untukmu Kise kun" angin musim dingin menerpa..

sebuah gantungan berbentuk lumba-lumba terayun olehnya, sebuah symbol dari bukti keteguhan dan keyakinan akan kehidupan seseorang..demi orang yang disayanginya…

.

.

.

**THE END...**

**Wuaaaa aku mau nangisss huaaa huaaa Kisee OMG wkwkwkw**

**kenapa yaa kok jadi aneh ceritanya?**

**wkwkwkw daripada ga karuan mending langsung **

**R^R yaaaa guys **


End file.
